1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning duct device in an automobile, including an air conditioning duct disposed inside an instrument panel of the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such a conventional air conditioning duct device in an automobile, an air conditioning duct is formed by molding separately from an instrument panel and mounted to a vehicle body or the instrument panel. Namely, the instrument panel and the air conditioning duct are formed to function independently (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.8-58431).
In an air conditioning duct device in which an instrument panel and an air conditioning duct function independently, as described above, the number of parts and the number of assembling steps are increased, and the reduction in cost is limited.